Conventionally, there is known a coat forming apparatus that forms a coating on a surface of an object. As the coat forming apparatus, there are provided a painting apparatus for painting a surface of an object and a coating apparatus for forming a protective layer, and the like, on the surface of the object.
Patent document 1 discloses an electrostatic coating apparatus. The electrostatic coating apparatus can reduce electrically-charged particles adhered to the electrostatic coating apparatus itself or the surrounding of the electrostatic coating apparatus. Patent document 2 discloses a rotary atomizing coating apparatus. The rotary atomizing coating apparatus causes coating material to be electrostatically adsorbed on an object to be coated in accordance with a potential difference between a rotary atomizing head and the object to be coated.